Somebody
by Honestly tell me a lie
Summary: Yumi's parents have been fighting again lately, and Ulrich is doing his best to help. Songfic, my first story, hope it doesn't suck to badly.


_I sit alone, a dark theatre_

Ulrich sat slumped in his chair, an empty seat to either side of him.

_Watching the people arrive, hand in hand, everybody but, me._

He sighed as couples strolled down the aisle, hands knitted together. 'Yumi,' her name automatically popped into his head. 'If only her parents would stop fighting, maybe she could have some fun once in a while.' Most of the movie he spent lost in thought. 'She just needs time…'

_I stay behind, watching the credits roll by_

The Names of famous actor's and actress's scrolled down the screen. A familiar love song ran through the speakers. He stared mindlessly at the screen as people filed out the rows of seats.

_Roll, roll, roll right by me_

Ulrich sat there for what seemed like hours. He waited for the lights to fade on and the sound to pause before he stood. With the crowd gone, and the music off, he could clearly hear the patter of rain on the roof. "I knew I should have brought an umbrella," he muttered as he strolled out the double doors.

_Well I know, I won't cry, 'cause there's somebody, somebody, somebody waiting for me, out in the rain_

Slowly, the boy headed towards the school, hoping to run into the one person he needed to talk to. 'Who am I kidding, I know she won't be there,' he let the doubt control him, why bother being positive on such a gloomy day.

_I won't cry, not tonight,_

Forcing back tears, the tears of untrue accusations, he continued on his journey towards Kadic.

'_cause there's somebody waiting for me._

His expression dropped as he looked at the empty bench in the schoolyard. Taking a step forward, he clipped someone's shoulder with his. As me mumbled a quiet sorry, he never bothered to look up, but made his way ever so slowly towards his dorm.

_I take a walk,_

Yumi yelled at her parents one last time and slammed the door behind her. She cried silently as she headed to town.

_The streets are busy tonight_

Surprised at all the people flowing down the side walk, she quickly crossed the street and made her way towards Kadic.

_And I'm searching for you,_

A moment after she knocked on the door, Odd's bold smile greeted her in the hall. "Hey Yumi, what's up?" He looked at her, her folded umbrella dripping on the recently vacuumed carpet.

"Is Ulrich here? I kinda need to talk to him…" she peered into the dorm, only to see the empty bed opposite Odd's. Knowing the answer to her question, she quickly turned around. "Never mind."

_Waiting to brush your shoulder_

Yumi wandered out of the dorms, and out the school's gates. She bumped into someone, but ignored the dull figure.

_I know I won't cry, 'cause there's somebody, somebody, somebody waiting for me, out in the rain._

Chocking back tears, she twiddled her thumbs in an attempt to keep her mind off her parents. Her rain soaked hair dripped down her lonely face. Her umbrella took up the seat beside her.

_I won't cry, not tonight_

Promising herself she wouldn't cry, she made her way to her feet. 'He'll come rescue me, I know he will. That's how all fairy tales end.' She almost laughed at her stupidity. 'This is no fairy tale, Yumi.'

_'cause there's somebody, somebody, somebody waiting for me._

'But that doesn't mean it can't be a happy ending, does it?' She sighed softly and started home.

_How many words will go unspoken?_

"She came looking for you, ya know," Odd tried desperately to cheer up his roommate. "You really should tell her how you feel." Ulrich just shook his head, in his mind he knew he should, but there was something holding him back.

_Till I hear knocking upon my door?_

"It's like, I'm afraid she'll reject me. I just need to know she feels the same way."

"Hate to break it to you, buddy, but I doubt she'll just come knocking on your, well our, door to pour her heart out to you." He looked across the dorm to the door, "It's just not that easy."

_I'm not talking, the nights I spent heart broken._

"But what about William. I mean, she's always hanging out with him, she probably likes him more than me…" Ulrich felt his heart drop. Odd yelled something about how obvious it was Yumi liked him, and he lifted his gaze from his feet to the purple haired boy. "You really think so?"

_But tonight I know, I won't cry no more_

"Of course I do. I don't know how you couldn't see it. Now stop crying and go get her." He winked and nudged his friend.

As Ulrich opened the door, he revolted with a loud "I was NOT crying," and the thud of a slamming door.

_I like awake_

Yumi stared at the ceiling of her room, unable to sleep. Everything was so overwhelming to her right now. Her parents were constantly fighting, and she had even hear mention of a divorce. Ulrich was trying his best to help her, but she was afraid he might take it too far. She needed to talk to him, and she was pretty sure he was thinking the same thing.

_I left the porch light on, I hope it helps you to find your way._

The light above Yumi's front door had always had its fair share of issues. The motion censor had malfunctioned last week, and left the light in a constant "on" state. Now that she thought about it, her dad had promised to fix it, but never got around to it. The light had come up in one of the random conversations with the gang, and it was no longer a problem for them to find her house.

"Least I know he'll find me, if he's even looking." She sighed and rolled over, attempting to drift to sleep.

_Outside, I hear the thunder roll by,_

A loud crash of thunder echoed in Yumi's quiet home. She cringed and squeezed her eyes closed. 'Just go to sleep…' she reminded herself of her mission.

_Roll, roll, roll right by me._

Seeing lightning, she braced herself for the loud bang of thunder to come, but to her surprise she heard a quiet knocking on the door. Prying herself out of bed, she made her way down the stairs. 'Who could that be?'

_I know, I won't cry,_

"Ulrich?" She opened the door and looked at the rain soaked boy. He gently used the back of his hand to wipe away a stray tear falling down her face. 'She's been crying,' he immediately felt guilty, 'I should have been there for her.' She invited him in from the pouring rain, but he simply shook his head.

"Yumi, you need some time away from here. I know it's kind of late, but you want to, uhm, do to a movie, or something?" his voice quivered towards the end of his question, but he had gotten the point across. A smile grew on the girls face, and she nodded slowly.

_'Cause there's somebody, somebody, somebody waiting for me, out in the rain._

"How long were you waiting outside? You look like you've been soaking in a tub for an hour." Yumi eyed Ulrich under the umbrella. He chuckled and stopped walking for a moment. Looking over at the beautiful girl beside him, he took a moment to think about what he was about to say.

"Only a few minutes," he lied; he had paced at her door step for a good half an hour. "But I'd wait forever for you, Yumi." His face flushed as he finished his sentence.

_Not gonna cry tonight, no, cause there's somebody waiting for me._

Yumi's heart skipped a beat, "Do, do you really mean that?" she felt like throwing her arms around him, and never letting go, but something about the situation held her back. Ulrich started walking slowly forward, staring at his feet.

"I love you, why would I lie to you?"

_Not gonna cry, not tonight_

She wanted to melt, all the nights she had worried he didn't love her, like she loved him, were now lost memories. Everything disappeared from her mind. Taking his hand in hers, she moved closer to him.

_Cause there's somebody waiting for me._

"I promise I won't keep you waiting any longer, Ulrich," a light pink started to stain her face. "I love you too." They stepped in line in front of the cinema, leaving the world behind them.

_I stay behind, watching the credits roll by,_

Yumi ate the last piece of popcorn and glanced over to Ulrich. As the movie screen faded to black, the two stayed seated. Standing would mean the night was over, they would have to _leave, _and neither of the two wanted that. The melody of a simple love song filled the almost abandoned theatre as the couple finally stood. In front of the movie screen, for the names of famous actors and actress's could see, they shared their first kiss together. The world dissolved around them, as the credits slowly scrolled past.

_Roll, roll, roll right by me._


End file.
